


某节目的捏他————如果彼氏女装变成别人，你会发现吗？（被发现篇）

by Violasisi



Series: 人间观察系列 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 平和的度过的高中时代日向和狛枝交往中 二十代后半狛枝凪斗有女装情节笨蛋情侣的日常女孩子们大活跃和炎酱在评论里聊的脑洞写成的文以上





	某节目的捏他————如果彼氏女装变成别人，你会发现吗？（被发现篇）

“来，狛枝君，请仰头把眼睛向上看，补一下眼线。”

“嗯，知道了。”

化妆室里，工作人员正在走来走去商量一会拍摄的注意事项，狛枝和化妆师面对面坐着正在化妆，一旁的服装师在一架衣服中认真的选择搭配，身边架子上放着已经搭好的几套衣服，但是最后穿什么还是要根据妆容最后的效果来决定。妆已经化得差不多了，化妆师笑着向服装师打了个招呼，为狛枝搭配衣服。

“哇，下面凉飕飕的，女孩子们平时穿裙子，原来是这种感觉呀。”狛枝凪斗笑眯眯的阐述着初次女装体验，低头往向自己身穿的裙子时。天生的长睫毛经过睫毛夹和睫毛膏的加工更加卷翘着，像是蝴蝶准备起飞时翘起的翅膀。

“哼，高兴吧，愚民，本大人的服装搭配是最顶级的。”

“呼呼，狛枝君的女装真的看不出破绽呢。”

“啊哈哈，那到时候日向君能不能看出来呢，好期待啊。”

“说不定可以哟。人在面对自己在意的事物时，第六感是很准的哟。”

狛枝凪斗的女装，单纯从外表看可以说是完美到无懈可击的，天生的女孩子。原本端正的中性的容貌和和白皙的肤色，再加上纤细的身材让他比起其他男性在女装上有天然的优势，化妆师只是将原先的优点放大，让五官更加柔和，更加的偏女性化。一米八的身高的带来的大长腿，卷曲到及腰的，毛绒绒如小动物般的奶白色头发不禁让人想伸手触摸，如果是在马路上偶然遇见的，不知道内情的路人看见他，怎么都只是觉得是单纯的大美人。一旁的工作人员看着自这个节目企划开始以来，可以说是女装完成度和史上效果最高的狛枝和颇为满意的化妆师，以及不知从哪拿出个鸡腿啃的服装师闲聊时，确认着开拍前的种种事项，又一次在心底暗暗吐槽起了这个脑洞突破天际的节目企划。

 

——————【如果彼氏女装接近你，你会发现吗？】

 

这是这个单元节目的标题，大致的内容就是，从全国选出报名企划的男士，帮助他们打扮成女生并且创造特定场景自然的让他们的不知情的另一半参加，女装后的男士也会前往这个场景，和自己的另一半近距离接触，看看对方最终能不能识破。变为第三人视角的自己在不暴露的情况下，能以他人的身份自然的问出平时根本不可能对自己说的，伴侣的真心话，这是这项企划的优点所在。不过企划本身恶作剧的性质非常强，说不定有些来参加的男性在抱着希望听听对象的真心话的同时，顺便想要发现新的自我。

这位狛枝先生，看着像个正经人，应该不会有后者的原因吧？

工作人员一边在做最后的确定工作，一边不忘了吐槽。

狛枝在刚才的录制的前景说明中，表示自己参加这项活动是因为最近男友总是去一家料理教室和高中时代的女同学们一起练习厨艺，但是当他表示也要跟着去看看的时候，被男友严肃的拒绝了，拒绝的理由是‘小泉她们好不容易同意的，本来是男子禁止的女子会’和‘如果你也去的话，教室本身也会爆炸吧’。虽然都是正当的说法，但是因为自己的男友为人随和真诚，认真正直，在交往前就非常受欢迎，交往后朋友众多，其中蠢蠢欲动者也不在少数。在他的手机上有GPS的定位，可是录音或者录影设备总是被发现所以派不上用场，一应为了男友的安全，自己果然应该亲自过去看看，后来因为自己的执着不休，加上前几天的一些小事，两人吵了一架。也因为对方的命令式要求没有去达成愿望，但一直没有放弃，偶然听说了这个节目，报了名，结果一不小心就被选中来到这啦，啊哈哈，我果然是幸运呢。

为了监视男友的动向不惜女装吗……工作人员想到这里，无力的扶额叹息。

之后，在节目组工作人员和狛枝的男友所去的料理教室的负责人和参加者们沟通时，双方都意外的爽快的答应了。

给工作人员留下印象最深的是女子会成员各种各样的活跃的意见。

“我很不想同意，但如果我不同意，可能会演变成更麻烦的事情，为了日向，虽然不是本意，还是答应吧。”

“呜哇，又出现了，狛枝哥好恶心哦，日向哥真可怜。”

“嘛…对狛枝君而言，是通常运转吧…我想。”

“日向还真是辛苦啊。”

“呼呜呜…女、女装吗…”

“什么啊，狛枝也要来嘛。哼，总之他也吃不了多少就是了。”

“这就是传说中的日本式整人大作战吗！我也会努力的！”

“呀——呼—凪斗酱对创酱的爱情真是热烈到让唯吹现在就想即兴演奏的程度了！！！”

之后工作人员不明所以的看着女子会的成员慌张的阻止这位五颜六色的头发上绑了两个角的水手服女性的时候，她已经拿出吉他，闭眼陶醉的拨动了弦……火焰……恶魔……地狱……咦，后面的记忆怎么这么模糊……自己从那之后的记忆就断片了，醒来时已经是第二天在医院的床上了。

正当工作人员努力的回忆那天在那之后到底发生了什么时，旁边传来了指令。

“准备就绪！全员！行动开始！”

“好的！”

听到号令，工作人员急忙进入了工作。

————————————————————————————————————

微风拂过，阳光明媚，过了樱花盛开的时节，路旁的樱花树已经长出了叶子，天气渐渐回暖，不知名的花依据时令绽放，猫也在墙上趴着懒洋洋的晒太阳，三五成群的鸟儿在树上彼此呼唤回应，虽然有时不时的倒春寒让人有回到冬天的萧瑟的感觉，但无论如何，春天总是令人心情愉快的。

但是日向目前没有空欣赏这些。

“啊——可恶！为什么电车会故障啊！”

日向匆匆往料理教室赶去，如果是平时的话，只要从家附近的车站电车，一个小时就能到的地方，今天偏偏因为电车故障而坐公交，而日向君赶到公交站时，上一班公交刚开走，又等了不少时间，而且公交站下车后到料理教室还有一段不小的距离。今天车也被狛枝开走了，平时周末都宅在家里读书的他很珍稀的说今天有事，还特意保密，说会给日向带来意想不到的惊喜，虽然有种不怎么妙的预感，但也随他去了。

一直向前走，再过一个路口右转就到了，想到目的地就在前方，日向不由得加快了脚步。就在要经过路口时，左边却突然冲过来一个人影，日向闪避不及，和那个人撞到了一起。

“疼疼疼……对不起，没事吗？”

“……没事，这边才是，刚才我走路没有注意……”

日向站了起来，似乎自己撞到的是个长发的女性，因为那边受到的冲击更大，对方还没站起来。出于绅士礼仪，日向把手伸向了因为冲击的惯性仍然蹲坐在地上的那个人，在回握住的时候，日向感到她的手和自己差不多，手指关节的触感也没差别，如果是女性的话，手不应该更纤细吗？但是没时间仔细想，日向先把她拉了起来。

“谢谢了，都是因为我这种……！”

将她拉起后，身材高挑的女性一边整理头发一边望向日向向她道谢，但是话说了一半，在她看到日向的脸时，表情凝固了。  
在那位女性道谢时，日向拍身上的土，察觉到对方话突然停顿的时候，带着探究的神情望过去，也呆住了。

“好漂亮的女性啊……”日向心底赞叹道。

卷卷长长的奶白色头发垂到腰际，洋娃娃般精致的容貌，鸦羽般的睫毛，浅灰绿的瞳孔，大大的眼睛，小巧的鼻子，樱花瓣样的唇色，白皙到近乎透明的皮肤，纯白色的连衣裙映衬出的纤细的身材，身为女性能平视日向的身高。没有一点人间的烟火气，仿佛是从永无乡飞到人间的妖精。说起来刚才的声音也很好听，那种独特的语调有种熟悉的亲切感。

上次自己看到这种令人惊讶般美貌程度的女性，还是在七海给自己介绍她们班级上的女性的时候了，身为一国王女的容貌华美气质高贵金发碧眼的索尼娅，威风凛凛的边古山，还有性格各异但都很可爱的其他的女孩子们。

男性阵营的话，说起来，狛枝确实是个美型，但是比起外貌，那种奇特的性格反而更加……等等，外貌？

奶白色的卷毛、白色的皮肤、浅灰绿的瞳孔、平视日向的身高、和自己的手几乎无差别的大小、没有人间的烟火气，对这个声音的语调的熟悉的自己。

仿佛是推理的所有线索都串联在一起，日向在猛地反应过来的同时，眼前的人却不见了，听见右边有脚步声，日向回过头，才发现刚才的那个女性在疾走。

几乎是和意识到这件事同时，日向对着那个背影喊了出来。

“等一下！！！”

那个背影没有丝毫减速。

“狛枝！！！”

那个背影走得更快了。

日向毫不犹豫的摆好姿势，冲刺般全速的朝那个背影追去。

———————————————————————————————————————————

在一段追逐战后，日向终于抓住了狛枝的手臂让他停下来，对方因为刚才的的剧烈运动而气喘吁吁，暂时说不了话。自己也要平整气息，于是出现了一阵短暂的空挡，双方只是喘着气对视着彼此不说话。

在差不多平复了呼吸后，狛枝先开口了。

“这位先生，找我还有什么事情嘛？”

“别想蒙混过关！你就是狛枝吧！”

“啊哈哈，怎么会呢，我和你是第一次见呢，而且你似乎是把我错认成男生了。好过分哟，虽然我确实是贫瘠的身材胸也是一马平川，但是再怎么说，被误认成男生还是很受打击呢。”

因为对手的沮丧而垂下的头，这无比自然的反应让日向对自己的判断产生了怀疑。

“啊…抱歉…那个，你真的不是狛枝？”

“不是哟，连这个姓也是第一次听说呢。”

“是吗…那真是对不起了…”

“哈哈，没关系，既然误会解开了，那么就在此别过啦。”

成功的蒙混过关后，狛枝冲日向摆摆手，转身朝着和日向不同的方向走去。而日向也正准备去料理教室时，余光瞥见地上落下一张卡片，捡起来，是一张驾驶证。

是刚才那位小姐掉的吧，日向又看了一眼驾驶证上的姓名，想喊出名字叫住对方时。

狛枝凪斗。

姓名右边的一寸照上的狛枝对日向亲切的笑着。

“……”

压抑住心中因被狛枝骗而如火上浇了油般熊熊燃起的怒火，日向又一次朝那个看上去用轻松自在的步调走着的背影追去。

————————————————————————————————————————————

“……………………”

“……………………”

人证物证俱在，证据确凿，日向用审视犯人般法官的目光盯着狛枝，等待着他的解释。

对于这种诡异到会让左右田尖叫的场景，狛枝在努力思索着怎么样突破眼前的困局，但是正当狛枝一心思考着的时候，忽然感觉到对面的日向脸色渐渐阴沉，全身散发着不安定的气场，察觉到不稳的狛枝想先说些什么平稳日向的情绪时，日向说话了。

“你这家伙，是狛枝的出轨对象吧？”

出轨对象？

诶？

出轨对象？？？

“诶？！！！！”

面对超出自己预想的范围的，日向的过于跳跃的思考回路，狛枝一时有点跟不上。不论怎么讲，出轨对象？？？自己至始至终都爱的是日向一个人啊？？？和日向交往之后也是十分的老实，每次和同事聚会也会向日向报告，被告白和情人节的本命巧克力也会拒绝，虽然平时会因为日向的高人气而故意做一些让日向会吃醋的事情，但玩笑是玩笑，之后还是好好地解释清楚的。自己到底做了什么才会被日向疑心自己会有出轨的可能啊？？？在狛枝的思考高速转动回忆日常的事情时，仿佛是回应狛枝的疑问般的，日向抱着手臂挑眉望天，像是想起了什么不好的东西，有点悲伤的，一脸嫌弃的补充到。

“你拿着他的驾驶证，又很漂亮，应该和他是那种关系吧？那家伙今天哼着歌开开心心的开车出来，大约是很兴奋吧，哈哈…反正像我这种平凡的普通的毫无个性的预备学科过了这么久早就丧失新鲜感了…你应该也是被那家伙骗了吧？也好，现在我就和他摊牌。”边说边拿出手机要拨打电话。

狛枝听到后来日向越来越颤抖的，隐藏不住的带有愤怒的哭腔的控诉，实在是沉不住气了，看着眼前似乎因气得不行肩膀不断抖动的日向，狛枝扑倒日向身前用手压下日向拨打电话的行动，然后从前面环抱住他，慌慌张张的想要安慰。

“日向君！！！我喜欢的只有你啊！！！”

日向不说话。

抱着一直颤抖没有回应的日向，狛枝更慌了，如同害怕失去日向般的，加紧了抱着的力道，连自己身份暴露后的对策都没时间去细想，只想赶紧平复日向的心情。

“那个，日、日向君，事情不是你想的那样…”

因为脑子里一片乱麻和紧张，狛枝感到心跳加快，脸上的温度上升，身子也不自主的颤抖，虽然一时组织不好语言，还是努力的想把事情说清楚，正在不知如何是好时，狛枝听见一声轻笑。

“噗。”

“噗？”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

面对笑的身体不断颤抖的日向，狛枝以为日向因为控制不住情绪而发狂了，但是之后，日向用温柔的力道回抱住狛枝，拼命止住笑，侧过头在他的耳边悄悄道。

“抓到啦。”

“诶？”

“哈哈哈！狛枝！这下没法编下去了吧。”

察觉到自己被算计的狛枝慌张的想要推开日向，却发现挣不开日向的力道，无奈的叹了一口气放弃，趴在日向肩上，在确认日向情绪恢复，自己的清白得到保证松了口气同时，对被平时看起来诚实的日向用怀疑自己出轨的理由算计而上当这件事稍微不满的抱怨道。

“日向君…刚才真的以为会被你甩呢…”

“没办法呀，如果不采取这种手段，你也没有承认的打算不是吗。”

日向用手背擦着笑出来的眼泪，听着狛枝抱怨中隐含着的撒娇和不安，松开了狛枝，用一只手握住狛枝的手，另一只则去摸从第一眼见到就一直想摸摸看的，看起来手感很好的，软软的，像毛茸茸的小动物般的，在阳光的照射下若隐若现的奶白色头发，狛枝叹了口气，无奈的回握住。

“只是去料理教室和小泉她们学料理而已，不用换成女装跟踪我吧？”

“………………”

面对又一次出乎狛枝意料之外的，日向思维回路清奇，脑洞大开的认识，狛枝暂时沉默了，是因为之前GPS发信器和窃听器事件吗，自己日向的心中，除了水性杨花负心男，好像还被认为是变态痴汉跟踪狂了。

而日向见狛枝不语，以为是因为自己猜中了狛枝的目的而导致他不知道该如何解释，于是想找台阶给狛枝下。

“话说回来，你的女装技术还是不错的，一开始没认出来。既然已经暴露了，那就先回去吧。”

日向说完后，狛枝不接话，只是盯着日向，不知道在思考什么。看见对自己的话没反应的狛枝，日向有点生气了，本来就是自己被跟踪，理亏的也是狛枝那边，而且让小泉她们等太久也不好，类似的事情已经发生太多次了，发火也没用。

“所以说……！”

“那让我也参加吧。”

“诶？”

日向刚想用强硬语气让狛枝回去，没想到狛枝却先于自己，提出了让日向怀疑这家伙到底能厚颜无耻到什么程度的要求。

“让我也参加吧，女子会。现在我的打扮正好不是吗。”

“你是男生！”

“不是不错吗，我的女装技术。”

“不是技术的问题！这是和小泉她们约好的事情！”

“我也想参加嘛！！”

“不行！！！”

狛枝不再接话，只是用幽怨的，如同等待领养的小动物般可怜的眼神望着日向。日向狠了狠心，努力控制自己的表情不崩掉，一脸气愤的瞪着狛枝。过了不久，仿佛是宣布认输般的，狛枝不情不愿把视线从日向身上移开，泄气的说道。

“好吧，既然日向君不愿意，那我先回去好了。”

“真的吗！”

看着因自己的让步满面笑容日向，狛枝恨恨的望了一眼，正在准备走开时，日向又补充了一个问题。

“呐狛枝，刚才为什么会突然撞过来啊？”

“被奇怪的人搭讪了，为了甩掉对方没有仔细看路才撞上。”

“…哼，是吗。”

“啊哈，日向君，莫非，因为我被人搭讪、吃醋了？”

“谁会啊！！！”

忽然想起来已经快到约好的时间了，日向赶紧朝料理教室的方向跑去。

“那就这样了狛枝！回家会给你带今天做的杯蛋糕的！！”

狛枝抱着手臂看日向渐渐跑远，朝躲在树后面的工作人员打了个‘安全’的手势，以为这个企划因狛枝的女装被发现而彻底泡汤的工作人员，满脸忧愁的走出来。

“那个，能麻烦你告诉总策划一件事吗。”

“嗯，什么？”

“问一下他，这个企划，能从现在开始变为「如果发现男友女装，你会怎么对待？」吗？”

“……………………”

“啊哈哈，不要怀疑的看着我吗，会顺利进行的。”

工作人员怀抱着不确定的心情向着导演的方向跑过去，听着和总策划商量的有些紧张和急促的对话，狛枝对出乎意料的事态的发展感到有些开心。

在女装被发现的不幸之后，到底有什么样的幸运等着我呢，好期待啊。

来吧，日向君，你会和我比胜负的吧？

————————————————————————————————————————————

日向看着混在女子组里毫无违和感的朝自己笑眯眯的招手的狛枝，感受到了绝望。

“呀~日向君来得好慢呢~”

“日向…这个孩子说…是在你那里暂住的祖父的哥哥的女儿的表哥的叔父的孙女，因为好奇你在干什么所以就偷偷查了地址跟来了…既然来了，就让她上完料理课后跟一起你回去吧。”

面对明显绝望的日向，小泉为了打破沉默，艰难的开了口。

在商议一番后，节目的企划按照狛枝所说的改动并继续进行，工作人员紧急通知严阵以待的料理教室负责人和女子组，听到事情的曲折离奇的走向和看到狛枝的完美的女装，除了情绪明显高昂的澪田在不断地赞扬狛枝完美的打扮，和索尼娅因为这突然地变故玩心更起，以及专心致志打游戏的七海，还有自始至终没在听，目不转睛的盯着桌子上的食材的等待开饭的终里。女子组的其他的成员想象了一下将来要发生的事情，在答应变动为日向担心之余，觉得承受完这场企划后，以后无论在发生什么事，自己都一定能跨越过去。

“哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“日向？你没事吧？表情很不稳啊。”

“没有关系…祖父的哥哥的女儿的表哥的叔父的孙女是吗…既然没问题，那就快点开始吧！看，终里已经等不及了。”

看着面色越来越沉重到看不清表情的日向，小泉不安的问道。但是日向在短暂的沉默后，忽然什么没发生一般的，表情换成了一贯的干劲十足自信满满的笑容，撸起袖子准备开始做蛋糕。

对此，小泉稍微安了安神，暂时专注于自己手上的食材。

但是，就在大家分别解散的同时，谁也没有注意到的，后来在电视上被特写播出，让电视机前看到这一场景的观众不禁打寒颤的，日向越过众人直接向狛枝望去的，挑衅的眼神，和扬起眉，仿佛是作出回应的微笑的狛枝。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“把砂糖和鸡蛋给我。”

“给。”

“谢了。”

由于节目组之前为狛枝准备的食材不翼而飞，而料理教室又恰好没有留下多余的份。狛枝于是和日向一组进行制作，刚开始两人之间的空气还充满剑拔弩张的火药味，到了后来，随着老师的讲解和料理制作的进行，两人的配合也渐渐默契起来。在基本讲解结束后，二人已经成为料理教室中进展最快的一组。

“啊啊，日向君，老师刚才讲了，用中速打比较好一些哦。”

“哦哦，明白。”

由于狛枝对老师的讲解的内容的迅速的领悟与时不时对日向的提点，和日向高超而准确地行动力，在老师指导他人的细节的时候，两人齐心协力制作好的第一批半成品已经放入了烤箱。正当女性阵的成员们为搭配默契的狛枝和日向以及顺利进行的料理课松了一口气的同时，果然不出所料的，意外出现了。

由于狛枝刚才的提示，把机器调到中速，日向正在专心的计算着打蛋白霜的时间，然而这时狛枝饶有趣味的望着日向，仿佛是发现了什么好玩的事情，开口了。

“日向君。”

“嗯？”

“我可爱吗？”

“？！！！”

仿佛被水呛着了一样，日向一脸震惊的转头看着眼前这个厚颜无耻的笑嘻嘻的家伙。平时因为男性的自尊，虽然内心知道，日向也没当面夸过狛枝的外貌。当然同样身为男性，狛枝也没问过日向会让人觉得这家伙自恋到脑子有问题程度的类似的关于自身外貌的问题。可能是因为仗着自己有着超高校级的欺诈师的衣着搭配和超高校级的偶像的化妆的完美的女装，和在场的除了日向的全部人士都一应是帮忙的人，狛枝抱着半分恶作剧的心态，问了日向这个平时根本不会问出口的问题。

日向连忙看向周围，但是女子组们对于这个突如其来的炸弹般的问题，仿佛什么都没听见一样，平静的专注于自己手中的食材，除了老师偶尔的指导的声音，以及机器加工食材所发出的嗡嗡声，料理教室内仿佛什么也没发生。

啊啊，刚才声音狛枝的声音不大，所以都没听见啊。日向安心了，犹豫着准备回答狛枝的问题。

然而日向大意了。

周围的女孩子们，除了眼光闪闪等待着日向和狛枝制作的蛋糕出烤箱的终里，早就争先恐后的把耳朵竖了起来，等待着日向的回答。

其实料理教室在学习如何提高厨艺之余，本来就是女孩子们聚在一起，在制作料理的同时谈论只有女性之间才会谈论的私房话的地方。由于日向对女孩子们一直关系很好，再加上又是自己主动提出的让小泉她们不好拒绝的理由，才答应破例让日向在一段时期内加入。虽然因为日向的加入而让女孩子们之间的私房话暂停，不过因为日向的在料理制作时对女孩子们的帮助和自身的干练，让本来的主题，料理制作的比起以前聊各种各样话题时加快了很多。因为日向只是加入一段时间，在这期间自身的料理水平也得到了提高，女孩子们都没什么意见。不过有另外的问题，就是在这种场景下，身为女孩子还是天生按捺不住对八卦的好奇心，尤其是和大家都很要好的日向的情感生活，虽然好奇，但是因为女孩子的矜持和日向对料理的正经的态度，让大家在以前的料理制作中都没有机会发问。之所以答应狛枝的加入，除了减轻日向的负担，还有一层，就是想近距离看看私下两人的相处模式究竟是什么样的。

“可……可爱吧。”日向用暧昧的语气准备把问题敷衍过去。

“创酱！不行的哟……明明有了凪斗酱还夸别的女孩子可爱什么的~”

澪田加入了对话。

“那…那我收回！”

“不行哟日向君，我想…不能把对女孩子的褒奖那么快的收回哟…”

“没错没错。”

“话说回来，日向，最近没见你经常和狛枝在一起呢。”

“诶？那、那是因为…”

女孩子们按耐已久的好奇心和八卦心，终于集中爆发了。

看着被女孩子们集中对准炮火而手足无措的日向，狛枝强忍住笑意，在内心为女孩子们犀利的问题鼓掌。

“日向君，时间。”

“啊！”

日向忽然正在运作的机器，赶紧关掉了开关，虽然有点过时间，蛋白霜的形状还是非常好。

得以暂时女生们的围攻，日向向狛枝投过去了感激的眼神，狛枝回报以微笑。

虽然暂时帮助你解了危局，但是可不是就让你就此逃掉的意思哟，日向君。

狛枝这么想着，用轻松的语气，和女孩子们聊起来。

“其实说起来，日向君他们前几天，似乎是吵架了。”

“诶？创酱~~~怎么和凪斗酱吵架了？”

“哼，反正是两个恶心基佬平时在大家面前黏黏糊糊太多的报应吧。”

“日向桑，我想，这其中、一定是和，和狛枝桑有什么误会！”

“嗯…日向君会和别人吵架，真是罕见呢。”

女性阵营已经八卦模式全开，日向已经来不及找狛枝算账，在努力回答女孩子们疾风骤雨的提问。

“并没有吵架！只是狛枝无论如何都要来参加女子会而我不同意！那家伙无论如何都不肯放弃，再加上前几天积攒的一些小事的意见不合而已！！！”

“诶~那日向哥对狛枝哥似乎是积攒了一些不满嘛~~”

“因为那家伙从来都不好好吃饭还挑食，还说什么「只是为了维持生理机能的单纯的摄入」，要好好的珍惜食物啊！！！”

“诶？因为这个？”

“嘛，因为日向君的影响，我想…狛枝君也变得和平常人一样了哟…”

“诶？七海桑？那是怎么回事？”

“啊~~啊，意外的普通呢，不就是单纯的情侣吵架吗。”

“诶诶？？普通吗？？我可是困扰了好久呢。”

“日向，谁都有自己对食物的喜好。我身边也有类似的情况，只要营养不偏，还是让步的。”

“不只是那样！那家伙时不时还因为奇怪的理由提出让人无法答应的要求！！！真的很困扰啊！！！”

“唔……我想，狛枝君不坦率呢。”

“诶？七海桑？那是怎么回事？”

“喂，什么时候开饭啊————”

“哇——这就是传说中的日本修罗场吗——！”

面对已经乱成一团，偏离企划主旨的现场，隐藏在门后的工作人员无奈的提前结束，进入了混乱的教室。

————————————————————————————————

“所以说……这最终是个电视企划吗……”

“………………”

“而且全员知情？？？除了我以外？？？”

“………………”

因为一天实在是经历了太多的波折，承受了太多的震惊，面对真正的真相有点精神恍惚的日向，大家谁都没有开口，怕再说什么，日向会真正崩溃。

“嘛……日向君，不要责怪小泉桑她们哦？是我无理硬要求的。”

“日向君，狛枝君的行为虽然有点偏离常识，但我想，都是为了你哟”

“诶？七海桑？那是怎么回事？”

“啊啊……没事，毕竟是我之前没有把话说清楚。”

“日向，不用太责怪自己也是可以的。”

“嗯，有什么话跟我们说，我们也会帮忙的。”

“哈哈，没有啊，不如说，感觉参加这样一次企划也挺好的。”

“因为，毕业后大家相聚的次数没有高中那么多了，偶尔这样和大家一起聊聊天，反而又有让人回到高中时代和大家在一起的感觉了！”

不愧是私下有着‘超高校级的谈话窗口’的男人……

大家望着像太阳一样笑的日向，回忆起了高中时日向本人不知道，但私下流传已久的，对他的共识。

嘛，不过狛枝君也因为和日向君在一起久了，他们之间，也变成了普通的情侣呢。

对于女子组私下的共识，商量着今天晚饭吃什么的狛枝和日向，并没有感觉到。

————————————————————————————————

【开车回家的路上】

“所以说，你到底为什么会特意去参加这个企划啊……”日向边开车，边望着仍未卸掉女装的狛枝，叹了口气。

“说过了呀，因为想去料理教室哦。”

“嘛，听了七海说的，我倒是觉得有几分道理哟。”

“诶？”

对日向突然提到的七海的话，狛枝有几分动摇。

“你这家伙啊，如果好好的说出来，我不是不会考虑的。”

“唔！”

“怎么样？从现在开始直率也不晚哦？”

“……………………”

“话说回来，今天晚饭吃什么，想好了吗。”

“……日向君。”

“春天了。”

“嗯。”

“晚饭偶尔做点春天该做的，怎么样？”

“……好啊。”

面对狛枝婉转迂回又直率的邀请，日向在略犹豫之后，答应了。

没办法呢。

因为是春天啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是有一次讨论到了狛枝是日向的跟踪狂…然后炎酱在评论里回复说聊天的出来的狛枝性转的脑洞，那个时候还没私聊www


End file.
